


the sky is pretty

by Powdear



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, They love each other, just soft so soft omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powdear/pseuds/Powdear
Summary: jacob kisses hyunjae under the moonlight.yeah..that's pretty much it. take my soft hyuncob heart.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	the sky is pretty

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this makes you soft, we need more hyuncob fics.

it all starts on a lazy summer day, the weather of that day pleasant with breeze luring the heat away, jacob and hyunjae lounging on the sofa at jacob's parents' home in complete relaxation with a movie playing in the background that they weren't really watching, too busy basking in each other's attention to notice what the main characters' purpose even was to begin with.

all hyunjae knew was that it was a superhero movie. he loved superhero movies, he's not watched that one before and as much he'd like to pay attention to it, jacob was way more interesting to him right now. he couldn't look away from his soft eyes that just dared you to look at them, eyes that reflected the moonlight and held all the stars in the galaxy in them, once you took notice of them, hyunjae was sure it'd be hard for you..for him. very diffcult for him to look away, he was inlove with jacob's eyes, his smile.. his lips  _ god, he should stop looking. _ he should but he doesn't because jacob knows. he knows and he loves him too, on summer days when it's hot and sticky, on rainy days when jacob's eyes acquire a tint of sadness in them, on winter days when he'd hug him so tight that no cold would ever matter to hyunjae anymore, on autumn days when the leaves fall off the trees and make a colorful array on the streets.

during spring days too, when the trees bloom so does their love for each other.

so they sat close, despite how warm the room was, stealing looks at each other when no one was looking, still afraid to hold hands while they weren't alone but still so infatuated, so gone… for each other's hearts.

so hyunjae couldn't help himself at some point. he lifted his hand, took notice that jacob is watching him and carefully...just so slightly … booped his nose using his index finger.

then giggled at his own deed, leaving jacob slightly confused and just a tid bit more flustered than he was a few seconds ago.

"sorry, your nose," hyunjae whispered as if he was telling him a secret. "it's so cute, i can't help myself" after this he did it again, enjoying jacob's cute reactions.

jacob giggled, shaking his head,  _ who was hyunjae to call me cute when he exists? _

eventually the movie ended, the credits rolling, both of them not realizing that it had eventually become darker outside, not having paid attention to the movie nor looking out the windows.

"well," jacob turned his attention...no, that's not right, his attention never wavered in any other direction in the first place. "what's the moral of the story?"

hyunjae shrugged, actually looking like he was deep in thought for a few seconds before speaking. "that my attention span only lasts 3 seconds"

jacob had the audacity to giggle again. the soft  _ hihi  _ sound that he often made. hyunjae's heart was doing flips in his chest. he needed some time alone with jacob, somewhere, not here, perhaps even outside. anywhere was okay as long they got to be peaceful alone.

"let's go up the hill,"

it was as if jacob was reading hyunjae's mind by now.  _ yes.  _ he wanted to scream in joy but supressed it.  _ yes, he wanted to. yes let's run for it. yes, please. please. _

but he just graced him with the widest smile, declaring, "let's go!"

they did run for it at first, enjoying the breeze colliding with their bodies, the weather a little less warm than earlier in the day. they were beaming with happiness,  _ finally.  _

finally they could stay alone together, enjoy each other's presence, leave the fear of someone walking in and seeing them hold hands, kiss, share loving looks. they could have this right now. for a while, it seemed enough for them. it was just right.

so when they walked up to the flat end of the hill where they could sit down, they stopped and looked at the sky.

countless stars could the seen this night, all bright and staring down at them, the moonlight just as beautifully casting shadows down jacob's face.

hyunjae still found the sight right next to him more beautiful than the one upon. was he crazy for this? perhaps. was he interested in finding out? not really.

that was not important to him.

jacob took his hand, intertwining their fingers and bringing him closer to himself.

"the sky is so pretty right now," jacob said, guiding hyunjae's hand so he holds his waist.

the sky was pretty, indeed. but jacob was looking in his eyes while saying this. his gaze never wavered.

"it is," hyunjae never looked up either. "the stars are very bright tonight"

they got closer and closer until their bodies flushed together, making it harder for the breeze to pass through anymore. it had to find itself another route.

neither of them cared as jacob closed the distance between them, softly kissing his lips.

_ once, twice.  _ lips barely brushing together, making warmth go through hyunjae's entire body.

_ three, four.  _

hyunjae held jacob tight, basking in his warmth, seeking his lips with closed eyes, leaving himself breathless and still wanting.

jacob was no better himself, he clung to hyunjae, bunching up his t-shirt by holding it with closed fists.

_ five, six.  _

the count was unclear to hyunjae, who just held jacob's cheek with one hand, trying and failing to ground himself.

he felt as if he was free falling. losing himself in jacob's warmth, his touches as he let his t-shirt go and wrapped his arms around his back.

they didn't know how long they continued before parting slightly from each other to breathe, panting more than it was quite necessary for just barely being close to each other.

"the sky is pretty," hyunjae breathed out. "but i'd still rather spend my time looking at you instead,"

jacob brushed his lips against hyunjae's once again, feather like. 

"this is by far the cheesiest thing you've ever said." he said with the biggest, fool looking grin on his face and kissed him again.


End file.
